


Trouble

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: The Demon Inside [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John fears the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

John looked down at the police reports on the table and rubbed at his forehead. There was a bottle of whiskey next to him deciding to just drink from the bottle instead of the glass. One of the reports was a missing person for Danny Mahealani, having been abducted from his room only a few nights ago. The other was the break in and attack on Lydia Martin, Cora Hale and Allison Argent that had ended with a nonfatal slash to Lydia’s neck.

Scott had come to him a few days after the attack on the three girls and explained what was going on. Stiles had been possessed by a demon, Allison’s dead aunt and Derek’s ex-girlfriend Kate Argent. She was hellbent on revenge and was after the whole pack. Derek was also missing, presumably Danny was with him.

John took another swing of the whiskey as he thought about Scott’s words, ‘Lydia senses death is near.’ She doesn’t know who or how many of the pack will fall, but at least one person is not going to make it out alive. And John had a horrible feeling that it was going to be his son.

He wiped at the tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t make any official reports that his ‘son’ was causing all these problems. He feared what the others in the station might do. He was going to have to trust Scott and pray his son would return to him. He was going to have to leave Stiles’ life in their hands.


End file.
